A virtual universe (VU) is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an online interface. Users inhabit and interact in the VU via avatars, which are a user's representation of himself or herself. These representations can be in the form of a three-dimensional model, a two-dimensional icon, a text construct, a user screen name, etc. Although there are many different types of VUs, there are several features many VUs generally have in common. These features include, for example,                Shared Space: the VU allows many users to participate at once;        Graphical User Interface: the VU depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3D environments;        Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time;        Interactivity: the VU allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content;        Persistence: the VU's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in; and        Socialization/Community: the VU allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, cliques, housemates, neighborhoods, etc.        
It is beneficial for businesses to reach users with advertisements, announcements, surveys, etc., while the users are participating in a VU. However, it is challenging for businesses to effectively present this information to users because the users are often busy attending to business or social interactions and do not want to be interrupted with advertisements or extraneous information. In addition to not wanting to be interrupted, users do not want unattractive advertisements, signs, announcements, etc., to be located throughout the VU landscape.